Frustration
by Lothelisse
Summary: Tonks ya está cansada de lanzar indirectas muy directas y de que Charlie ni siquiera voltee a verla. Está frustrada y a punto de cometer una tontería.¿Será posible metamorfosearse a un Dragón?


DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes o lugares son míos, solo la historia. Yo solo soy una chica que leyó demasiadas veces los libros de J.K Rowling, y tiene una pequeña obsesión con algunos de los personajes masculinos de saga.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks, a veces se pregunta que está mal con ella, es decir, además de su nombre, sus dos pies izquierdos y sus manos en mantecadas.

¿Será su cabello rosa? ¿Su obsesión por las Brujas de Macbeth? ¿No es lo suficientemente bonita? Y sobre todo

¿Es que debe escupir fuego para llamar la atención de ese hombre?

¿Tener garras del tamaño de un brazo? ¿Ser capaz de tragarse un buey de un solo bocado? ¿Qué rayos tiene que hacer para que Charlie Weasley voltee y la mire aunque sea un instante?

Uhg! ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse justamente de Charlie? No es como si fuera el único Weasley. Tampoco es el más guapo, ni el más inteligente, ni el más divertido, ni el más dulce...pero es...Charlie.

Con sus grandes ojos azules, y ese aire despreocupado que la vuelve loca. Con esa sonrisa de marfil y esas melodiosas carcajadas. Con esa espalda kilométrica y esos bíceps de muerte. Con esos abdominales marcados y...um. Hace calor ¿no?

En fin se enamoró de la única persona con la que no tiene ni la más mínima posibilidad. Incluso hay más posibilidades de que Snape lave su cabello y se le declare mañana que de que Charlie siquiera note que tiene senos.

Como verán es un poco frustrante.

Se le agotaron las técnicas y las probó todas. El tobillo torcido, la caída con posición incomoda, los celos, el makeover, clases con Fleur, todo.

Hasta leyó un libro sobre dragones para intentar entablar conversación. Tonks está al borde de cometer una locura. De hecho está considerando una ahora mismo: Aparecerse en su departamento en Rumania desnuda y con un cartel en su frente que diga "hazme tuya". Pero Charlie es tan despistado que solo se reiría, le pasaría una toalla y le preguntaría de cual de los gemelos había sido la idea.

Si, así de inocente es el hombre.

¿Será que es gay? Después de todo jamás se le conoció una novia. ¿Sufrirá algún trastorno como...zoofilia talvez? Pues si así es ¿Por qué, maldita sea, Dios no la hizo un Dragón? ¿Qué clase de monstruo fue en su otra vida para merecer esto?

Nada, joder, nada.

Entonces no hay razón para tener tanta mala suerte. En algún momento se acabaría la mala racha y esperaba que fuera pronto porque en ese mismo momento se dirigía hacia la habitación de Charlie en la casa Weasley, y esta vez iba a por todo o nada.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación, con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir sin que le temblaran las rodillas, golpeó la raída puerta de madera dos veces. El sonido del crujir de la cama y el de un par de pies arrastrándose por el suelo resonó antes de que un adormilado Charlie abriera la puerta.

A Tonks se le cortó la respiración por unos pocos segundos al ver sus cabellos sensualmente desordenados y se quedó muda sin saber que decir.

Charlie solo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño y se pasó la mano por la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

— Sabes que son las ocho a.m. ¿verdad?— le preguntó.

Tonks solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza tontamente y a avanzar un paso hacia él.

Charlie alzó una ceja.

— Tonks te quiero pero ¿Vas a estar ahí parada mucho rato? Porque de verdad adoraría poder volver a la...—

No pudo continuar porque fue callado por Tonks que se había ido acercando sigilosamente y en cuanto vio la oportunidad se había abalanzado sobre su boca, besándolo con desesperación.

Al ver que Charlie no hacía nada continuó besándolo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos para lo cual tuvo que ponerse en puntillas porque, a pesar de que era el más bajo de los Weasley, aún le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros a su metro sesenta y cinco.

Pero aunque estaba disfrutando como nunca, no es muy divertido besar a una estatua.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida y salir de la habitación con el corazón destrozado, cuando las manos de Charlie deslizándose más allá de donde termina su cintura, le hicieron reconsiderar la idea.

Quizás no todo estuviera perdido.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Calypsso


End file.
